The Defenders of Gallion
by Koarules
Summary: An adventure set 1500 years after Return of the king and alot has changed. Rider, son of Tellion, king of Gallion, sets out with the other Defenders of Gallion to defeat Norguf. This is my first fan fic tell me what you think.
1. Intro

**Koarules:** This is my first fan fic and this part is just the intro. Well I hope you enjoy it

"Da** you Rider!" Cried the half-elf swordsman as a tall, light-haired figure drove a long, shining, black, blade through the half-elf's stomach. The small band of elven archers riding behind him sent a volley of arrows at the half-breeds swarming Rider and his fellow swordsman. With only five half-elves remaining the Defenders of Gallion knew the battle was over. Rider struck a half-elf into the air with an underhand blow and then split his helm with a two-handed overhead strike. Another was dispatched by Garret, a fellow swordsman, and the other three were fell to archers.

Rider wiped his sword on his pants and thrust it into his sheath before leaping onto his horse. They looted the dead half-elves and rode on, Rider at the head of the group and his brothers, Garret and Nolan, at his side.

It was more than 500 years after the fall of Saruman. And much has changed in middle earth. About 400 years after the fall of Saruman a powerful elf named Norguf was leader of New Rohan and its vast army of men, elves, dwarves and half-elves. New Rohan had always been a place of peace and harmony where kind people of any race were welcomed with open arms. Norguf had always been a kind and just ruler of the great nation. One day he found a beautiful, golden, ring in the possession of one of his generals. That ring happened to be the one ring that the evil Sauron had once had. The general was somehow immune to the rings allure but Norguf saw it and some horrid spirit residing within the ring took over him. Norguf struck down the poor man and stole the ring from him.

The spirit corrupted Norguf and soon the once peaceful man sought to take control of all middle-earth. He called his people together and announced his ambitions. He told all of how he wished to have control over everyone and everything and how he would kill anyone who stood in his way. The people took Norguf to be mad and many tried to flee the nation but Norguf's army was forced to kill them all or suffer the wrath of their comrades and their king's magical powers. Norguf single-handedly broke the minds of almost all the half-elves in his army for they were born with weaker minds than the others. Most of the men, elves and dwarves tried to launch a rebellion but the were vastly outnumbered by the half elves.

Some of the men, dwarves and elves agreed with Norguf and wished to command the mindless half-elves but Norguf easily broke the minds of those who wished to join him too. The orcs, goblins, trolls and other horrid creatures who had been forced into hiding came from their hiding places underground and in the forests to join Norguf's forces. Norguf's army quickly overcame many surrounding nations and soon controlled much of middle-earth but the remaining nations bound together to protect themselves from Norguf's forces. For many years it remained that way with both Norguf and the resistance trying to gain the upper hand in what became known as The War of the Mad King.

It soon seemed like Norguf was about to destroy the resistance and then the elves were forced to do what they had vowed never to do again. The wisest, oldest, and most powerful of the elves gathered and created ten rings of power. Each granted the wearer similar abilities and one great ring contained enough power to kill Norguf and destroy the ring that was thought to have been lost in MT Mordor. The leaders of the resistance gathered their strongest, wisest and most loyal nobles and gave them each a ring of power. Four went to elves: Prince Auron, Prince Leon, Sir Isren and Sir Garret. Two went to dwarves: Prince Gliof, and Prince Nor. Four went to men: Prince Nolan, Prince Garret, Sir Elegon and the greatest ring to Prince Valon known by his alias Rider. They gathered twenty more great warriors and known as the Defenders of Gallion they were sent off to find Norguf, kill him and destroy the ring once again.

After riding for twelve days the Defenders have arrived at the Gate of Malik a small city controlled by Norguf. Rider and the other Defenders of Gallion make camp outside the walls and ready themselves for battle.

**KOARULES: **Well is it any good? I usually don't have the perseverance to finish anything I write but I like this story. Please review.


	2. Chpt1: Taking Malik

**KOARULES: **I know that my story doesn't exactly follow Tolkien's Middle-earth and that 500 years is definitely not enough time for all the change I put into my story. (Plus I didn't even read it over before posting). Truth is I didn't actually finish the third book and haven't read or seen any LOTR stuff lately. O well. As you read you will be able to tell I don't know the finer points of medieval armor. I will try to make it more realistic but most importantly enjoy Chapter 1.

PS I have nothing against Elrond and his kin. Elrond rocks. From now on I'm changing the half-elves to twisted elf-orc half breeds and the story is set 1500 years after RTK.

Prologue: Of Veeraki and Their Like

We all know of the half-elves such as the great Elrond. They are a cross between men and the elves, but in the time of the Defenders of Gallion there were others also known as half-elves. These creatures are mixes between elves, orcs and sometimes even trolls, forced by a dark wizard to breed and create horrible creatures he could use to gain riches and power. However soon after these creatures were created the wizard was slain by a light wizard of greater power who banished the dark beings to the wilderness. The nightmarish creatures lived and bred in the wilderness and soon they could be split into four different breeds:

*Half-elves: Lesser Veeraki. They are of almost human stature and mainly half elf and half orc with bluish, roughly-human, faces. They are extremely dim-witted and co-exist with other races.

*Veeraki: About a foot taller than the average man these monstrosities are half orc and half elf. They have a very bad temper and are stupid yet not as dumb as half-elves. Bound to the wilderness.

*Tollkar: Nearly eight feet tall, these grotesque creatures are extremely strong but are barley as smart a half-elf. Bound to wilderness.

*Kelvaki: By some biological miracle these deity like creatures are over twenty-five feet tall. They are unimaginably strong and possess the intelligence of an average human. Extremely rare. Bound to the wilderness.

The Defenders of Gallion

Rider eyed the beautiful ring on his finger thoughtfully. It was a beautiful ring. The ring on Rider's middle finger shined like the sun, it was silver with an engraved golden band along the center. The elves had tried their best to make it as strong as possible and they almost completely eliminated the dark allure the original rings retained. The second he put the ring on his finger Rider felt a surge of strength and energy. He found he could run faster and longer than before and that he was significantly stronger. He heard the others had felt similar things when they put their rings upon their fingers.

"Rider!" called a young, human, swordsman, "Tis' time for battle!" Rider stood and began readying himself for battle. He put his chain mail on over his tunic and strapped himself into a nice, light, breastplate. He strapped his greaves on over his boots and struggled into his gauntlets. Finally He put his belt around his waist, sheathed his sword, Galangt, and strapped on his shield. "Bring around Belmon, Jorge!" Rider yelled to the young swordsman who had passed by Rider's tent.

The camp was teeming with activity. The Defenders of Gallion were running around, some already in formation waiting for their comrades to assemble while others ran around hectically, trying to ready themselves for taking Mali. Rider leapt upon his beautiful, brown, stallion and set off at a trot for the ever-expanding group of Defenders.

Rider managed to find his place at the front of the group right ahead of the last few stragglers. He wheeled his horse around and cried with great fervor, "This is the first true battle we will face! You all know our plan! Now let us slay these slaves to Norguf!" A huge, cheer resounded and at the sound of Prince Auron's horn the Defenders charged.

Twas' early in the morning and Malik was not ready for the attack. At the sound of the horn they scrambled for their weapons and ran for the gate. By the time the archers had readied themselves for the attack the Defenders had nearly broken through the stone wall. Orcs and half-elves swarmed the horsemen but the skilled Defenders were able to fend them off. Rider Sat upon his horse and his sword, imbued with magical powers deadly to the servants of Norguf, was bane of many an orc or half-elf.

Rider drove Galangt through an orc's chest and suddenly his sword was engulfed in blue flames. Rider felt as though the ring was acting through him, he fought ferociously tearing through many a half-elf and orc. He leapt off his horse expertly evading a volley of arrows and grabbed onto the wall. Rider somehow managed to scramble up the wall and flinging himself over a parapet he vanquished a dozen archers with his blazing blade. The archers screamed and fled but tapping into a reserve of strength he never knew he had Rider cleaved through two orcs and flung a half-elf all the way across the wall and into the small group of fleeing soldiers.

Rider, seeing all the surrounding soldiers dead, bent over suddenly exhausted and closed his eyes. He saw a bright blue light and heard a scream. Rider passed out…

Rider wakes from his slumber in a small richly furnished room with Nolan, Garret and Gloif all sitting in chairs around him. They had taken off his armor, and his sword and shield were lying at the foot of his soft feather bed. He sat up and felt pain shoot through his side. His tunic was drenched in blood. "Wh-What happened?" Rider asked uncertainly. Gloif stood and answered him in his gruff voice, "Something happened to you sir. When your sword caught fire you fought like a hundred men and then you let out a huge blast of blue light and all the half elves and orcs within about two hundred feet dropped dead, sir." Gloif licked his lips, "Then you passed out. The wall underneath you collapsed and the rubble got the best of ya. It was easy going from there and we took Malik without any deaths. And then after all the humans, dwarves and elves surrendered, and a few offered to join our band mind you, we tended to your wounds." Gloif sat back down.

Rider frowned. " I believe I somehow accidentally tapped into the ring's power and I wasn't ready." He felt woozy, laid back down, and asked "How much blood did I lose?" Nolan shook his head and said, "A lot." Rider tenderly fingered his side and grimaced. "How long will I be in bed?" Nolan stood up and walked over to take a look at Rider's wound. "Well that's odd… I swear this was a lot worse a minute ago. It seems the rings have some sort of healing power."

Nolan accidentally bumped into rider's side as he went to sit down and Rider gasped in pain. Rider glared at Nolan and snapped, "That doesn't make it hurt any less!"

**KOARULES: **Well there you have it.I hoped to make it a bit longer but oh well. Please review. If you have an idea for something to happen in this story, like this story or really hate it contact me. Its amazing how good it feels to get a good review.


End file.
